Stole My Heart!
by Grellady
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikan orang orang disekitarku. Namun, aku selalu mendapatkan tatapan takut dari orang yang kupandang. "Aku suka kamu, Mingyu" "Jatuh cintalah padaku" "Aku cuma ingin merasakannya. kamu suka padaku" (MINGYU X WONWOO GS/WONWOO GS X JISOO) (MEANIE , JIWON)
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo, gadis dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam menusuk sebenarnya adalah penulis novel ternama yang sedang naik daun. namun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. ia selalu dianggap Putri es karena sikapnya yang dingin terhadap orang lain. Hanya satu orang yang terus berteman dengannya - Hong Jisoo adalah sepupu Wonwoo yang sedari kecil terus menemani Wonwoo dan mengetahui segala tentang Wonwoo. Sebagai penulis, Wonwoo mendapat tantangan untuk membuat kisah cinta. Tapi, dia harus merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya agara bisa memvisualisasikan secara nyata dalam novelnya. Apa yang Wonwoo akan lakukan untuk menyelesaikan novelnya? (MINGYU X WONWOO GS/WONWOO GS X JISOO) (MEANIE/JIWON)

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

Author POV

Seorang gadis dengan wajah datar dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya sedang dalam mood yang baik sehingga dia terus memperhatikan orang disekitarnya. Namun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bruukk!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Kau berjalan tidak melihat ya?!" Gadis itupun menenggakkan kepalanya menatap Lee Seonsaeng yang ia tabrak dan menatapnya. "Beraninya kau melihat Seonsaeng seperti itu?!" gadis itu hanya terus menatap Lee Seonsaeng dengan tatapan datar dan , Lee seonsaeng malah merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari gadis itu "Seonsaeng, sadarlah!" panggilan gadis itu menyadarkan Lee seonsaeng "Aku pergi sajalah" ucap Lee Seonsaeng sambil meninggalkan gadis dingin itu – Jeon Wonwoo. Orang orang disekitar Wonwoo terus saja meliriknya sambil menggosip tentang Putri es dari kelas XI 4 itu.

.

.

Wonwoo POV

"Kau tahu tidak? Dia Jeon Wonwoo gadis sedingin salju dari kelas XI 4"ucap gadis berambut lurus – Krystal.

"Rumornya, kalau kau menyentuh dia saja kalian akan membeku, hiiii"jawab pria disebelahnya – Kyungsoo.

"hei hei dia datang, nanti dia mendengar pembicaraan kita lagi"jawab teman mereka yang lain

Mereka bodoh atau apa sih, tentu saja aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan suara besar seperti menggunakan pengeras suara. Lagipula mana mungkin dengan hanya menyentuhku akan membeku. Aku menatap sekitar dengan tatapan biasa tapi, orang yang melihatku pasti ketakutan dan meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berfikiran aku seperti putri es elsa dalam film Frozen heol! . Sebenarnya, aku memperhatikan sekitarku bukan hanya sekedar melihat. Sebenarnya aku adalah novelis dengan nama pena Jeonwu. berawal dari hanya menulis di internet, hingga sekarang novelku telah diterbitkan Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi novelku sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri loh hehe.

"Wonwoo!" aku menengok ketika namaku dipanggil seseorang yang berlarian menghampiriku – Jisoo. "Ada apa Jisoo? Tidak perlu berlari mengejarku, aku tidak akan berlari" jawabku datar. "Kamu meninggalkan bekalmu dirumah, dan bibi menyuruhku memberikan padamu, ini" kata Jisoo menyerahkan kotak bekal lalu tersenyum manis. Seandainya aku gadis gadis pengagum Jisoo pasti sudah memekik kegirangan melihatnya tersenyum, sayangnya aku bukan salah satu diantara mereka. "Gomawo Jisoo –ya" ucapku tersenyum tipis, setelahnya aku memasang wajah datarku lagi.

"Hei, kalian sudah baca novel baru Jeonwu?" Kata gadis berambut panjang dengan gerombolan temannya.

"Kemarin baru terbitkan? Earl sangat keren, aku yakin novel kali ini akan diterbitkan lagi" Jawab yang lainnya.

Kami – aku dan Jisoo berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sehingga mendapat lirikan tak suka beberapa siswi yang pastinya adalah fans Jisoo. Heol, aku dan Jisoo adalah sepupu wajar kami sangat dekat, apalagi kami bertetangga dan selalu bersama sejak ngomong rambut Jisoo sangat panjang hingga menutupi matanya, aku heran kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Jisoo

"Hei Wonwoo, kau ternyata terkenal juga ya?" Ucap Jisoo menyadarkan lamunanku

"Bagus bukan?" jawabku datar

"Jisoo! kau dipanggil Shin seonsaeng. cepat!"kata seseorang yang bisa kupastikan teman sekelas Jisoo.

"Wonwoo, aku harus pergi. Baru ingat kalau hari ini aku harus mengumpulkan tugas Shin seonsaeng. dah Wonwoo" ucap Jisoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar tanda mengerti. Apa Jisoo pikir aku masih anak yang harus dia temani kemana mana, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

Author POV

Wonwoo memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah biasa saja, namun orang yang melihatnya akan menjauh karena Wonwoo menampilkan wajah dingin yang seram. Wonwoo sudah sangat biasa dengan kesendirian dia saat dikelas, karena kelasnya dan Jisoo berbeda. "Baiklah anak anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini tentang Integral" ucap Kim Seonsaeng.

.

.

.

 **BRRAAAKK!**

.

.

.

Kali ini bukan ulah Wonwoo yang membuat semua orang kaget. Tapi ulah..

.

.

.

"Permisi,Maaf Seonsaeng saya terlambat" Ujar pria bersurai coklat yang baru saja datang dengan tidak santainya. "Tidak apa apa Mingyu, Kau pasti sibuk rapat untuk Festival. Cepat masuk" jawab Kim Seonsaeng. Pria bersurai coklat itu menunduk sedikit memberi hormat dan langsung melesat ketempat duduknya yang berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo POV

Kim Mingyu, berwajah tampan dan selalu ceria dengan gigi taring yang menambah kesan maskulin melekat padanya. tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah muram sedikitpun, menjadi kebanggaan guru dan murid murid disini. Terlihat sekali dia menggunakan topeng untuk mendapatkan kesan baik terhadap semua orang, cih. Aku tidak mau menjadikan dia objek obsevasi untuk novelku yang ini.

.

.

.

KRRRIIINNGGGGG!

aku lapar, tumben sekali Jisoo tidak menungguku di depan pintu.

ddrrrrttttt..

 _To : Wonu_

 _From : Mr. Hong_

 _Wonu-ya, Mianhae aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan bekal diatap. Aku harus menjadi tutor temanku yang remedial Matematika. Mianhae Wonu-ya_

 _._

 _._

 _To : Mr. Hong_

 _From : Wonu_

 _Gwaenchana, aku bisa menghabiskan makananku sendiri. Kau jangan lupa makan bekal dari bibi_

Kututup ponselku setelah membalas pesan Jisoo. Memang sulit jadi Jisoo, selalu saja jadi tutor bagi temannya yang akan remedial karena dia murid paling pintar di sekolah ini. Aku duduk di tempat biasa yang aku tempati dengan Jisoo sambil membuka kotak bekal. Ternyata Eomma membawakan kimbab dan bulgogi, sayang sekali Jisoo tidak makan bersama. Padahal bulgogi makanan kesukaannya. Hah, eomma selalu membuat makanan yang sangat enak (T.T) . Aku memakan semua bekalku hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun

.

.

 ** _~neoui nun ko ip_**

 ** _nal manjideon ne songil_**

 ** _jageun sontopkkaji da~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Yeoboseyo?"kataku sambil mengangkat telpon. Aku menjauhkan sedikit hpku dan melihat penelpon, ternyata itu dari kantor penerbit novelku. "Wonwoo-ya, aku mendapat kabar dari siaran televisi hari ini kalau salah satu stasiun televisi akan mengadakan duel pada penulis terkenal. Karya tulis yang menang akan diangkat menjadi sebuah Film"kata Seungkwan editorku. "Jinja?" tanyaku tak percaya. "lihat saja Blog mu disana mereka sudah memasang iklan siapa yang menjadi lawanmu. Oh iya, aku ingin kau menulis cerita tentang percintaan dalam projek ini. Karena para pembaca sedikit kecewa karena ceritamu hanya kurang tentang percintaan dan selalu berakhir dengan hanya persahabatan" jelas Seungkwan. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya Seungkwan-ah" jawabku seadanya. Aku tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa lagi.

.

.

.

 **Siapa yang menang diantara**

 **Park Sun VS Jeonwu**

 **Vote setiap minggunya untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya! ^_^ Tunggu pemberitahuan selanjutnya  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Astaga... ternyata benar yang dikatakan Seungkwan, aku harus membuat cerita baru yang fresh dengan tema percintaan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Selama ini aku membuat novel dengan memperhatikan orang orang disekitarku sebagai objek dan dengan sedikit imajinasi. Tema percintaan sangat sulit, aku harus merasakan pengalamannya sehingga bisa secara nyata dirasakan pembaca nantinya. Aku harus mencari seseorang untuk menjadi pasanganku mencoba percintaan.

.

.

Author POV

"Aku suka kamu, Mingyu"ujar seorang gadis didepan Mingyu. "Maaf Sana, aku menyukaimu sebatas teman. Kita bisa untuk terus berteman" Jawab Mingyu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Ah, ternyata begitu. Tak apa, terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku Mingyu" jawab gadis yang bernama Sana yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Tanpa diketahui Sana, ada Wonwoo yang melihat penolakan Sana. Mingyupun tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu dibuku kecilnya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo. Dibuku kecil itu tertulis..

Kang Seulgi (v) Im Jinah(v) Lee Jihoon(v) Jeon Wonwoo(..)

M. Sana(v) Choi Sulli(v) Xu Minghao(v) Choi Ren(v)

Im Nayeon(v) Park Soonyoung(v) Song Qian(v) Tzuyu(v)

yang merupakan nama seluruh teman wanita sekelas Wonwoo juga Mingyu. Mingyu menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo dan mencoba menyapanya "Hai, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku.." belum sempat Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah lebih dulu di potong wonwoo "Kau Kim Mingyu teman sekelasku, aku tau itu"Ucap Wonwoo dengan pandangan menusuk. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Hehe ternyata kau mengenalku. Hm, Wonwoo Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Wonwoo-ya" Kata Mingyu dengan terburu buru takut di telanjangi oleh tatapan menyelidik Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa buku nama siswa itu jatuh dan dipungut seseorang. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencobanya" ujar seseorang sambil menampilkan senyum kecil yang mungkin terlihat seperti seringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hellooooooo kenalin aku penulis baru nih,disini, aku ngerubah sedikit summary biar bisa terus lanjut berchapter. aku nge-remake dari komik yang judulnya "XX me!" karya Ema Toyama tapi tentunya ditambah sama imajinasiku hehe. Mianhae kalo ceritanya gak seru,judul tidak sesuai dan banyak typo dimana mana -3- aku baru belajar buat ff bener deh.. mohon saran dan komentarnya supaya aku bisa belajar lagi ^_^ GOMAWO


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

· Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

· Kim Mingyu

· Hong Jisoo etc

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, School life

Summary :

Jeon Wonwoo, gadis dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam menusuk sebenarnya adalah penulis novel ternama yang sedang naik daun. namun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. ia selalu dianggap Putri es karena sikapnya yang dingin terhadap orang lain. Hanya satu orang yang terus berteman dengannya - Hong Jisoo adalah sepupu Wonwoo yang sedari kecil terus menemani Wonwoo dan mengetahui segala tentang Wonwoo. Sebagai penulis, Wonwoo mendapat tantangan untuk membuat kisah cinta. Tapi, dia harus merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya agara bisa memvisualisasikan secara nyata dalam novelnya. Apa yang Wonwoo akan lakukan untuk menyelesaikan novelnya? (MINGYU X WONWOO GS/WONWOO GS X JISOO) (MEANIE/JIWON)

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi kesana, sampai jumpa Wonwoo-ya" Kata Mingyu dengan terburu buru menghampiri Seokmin. Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa buku nama siswa itu jatuh dan dipungut seseorang. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara mencobanya" ujar seseorang sambil menampilkan senyum licik._

Wonwoo POV

Setelah peninggalan Mingyu, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas sambil terus membaca isi dari buku yang dijatuhkan Mingyu. Ternyata begitu, Mingyu telah merencanakan untuk menaklukan seluruh gadis dikelas. Hanya tinggal namaku yang belum ditandai olehnya. Aku menutup buku itu dan menyimpannya disaku.

.

.

.

.

Semua murid sudah keluar sejak bel pulang dibunyikan. Hanya tersisa aku dan Mingyu yang tengah menyelesaikan catatannya. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri meja Mingyu.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ssi?"tanya Mingyu dengan senyum andalannya, cih aku bosan dengan senyum palsu itu. Aku mengeluarkan buku nama siswa itu dan memegang seolah seperti detektif "Buku warna silver atau gold yah milikmu?"kataku. Wajah Mingyu berubah saat melihat bukunya ditanganku., kena kau haha!. "Bagaimana bisa bukuku ada padamu Wonwoo? Bisa tolong kembalikan, banyak catatan penting dibuku itu" Mingyu kembali mengotrol ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Tidak penting aku menemukannya dimana. Jadi, catatan penting ya? Seperti pernyataan para gadis yang telah kau taklukan. Semua rahasiamu ada disini, kau tidak akan hidup tenang" jawabku datar "Tapi aku melihat hanya namaku yang belum kau tandai" lanjutku. Mingyu hanya diam mematung mendengarku berbicara. Setelah sadar, Mingyu merebut bukunya dari tanganku. "Aku sudah memiliki ratusan salinannya, tidak masalah kau mengambilnya lagi" kataku santai. "Apa maumu Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu mendensis, terdengar seperi dia sangat marah. Aku tidak peduli. "Jatuh cintalah padaku" jawabku tegas.

Author POV

"A-a-pa maksudmu?" tanya mingyu sengan wajah bingung. "Aku cuma ingin merasakannya. Kamu suka padaku. Jatuh cinta padaku,peganglah tanganku, peluk aku, cium aku, utarakan cintamu padaku" jawab Wonwoo dengan tenang. "APA?! Kenapa aku harus melakukanitu?!" Seru Mingyu dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Oke, kita mulai dari pegangan tangan" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Mingyu. "tsk, dasar cewek aneh"jawab Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Saat satu jari Wonwoo menyentuh tangan Mingyupun tersentak.

"Dingin banget tanganmu. Jadi kau benar benar wanita salju?!" kata Mingyu setelah menyentuh tangan Wonwoo. "Lebih baik kau diam,kita lagi dibagian yang bagus. Lanjutkan bukan hanya jari, tapi lebih hingga telapak tangankun" ucap Wonwoo datar. Setelah bergenggaman, mereka berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu mengalir ditelapak tangan hingga merasakan hatinya menghangat. Mingyu yang gerah dengan perlakuan Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman. Wonwoo kembali meraih tangan Mingyu dan berkata "pegang tanganku terus hingga suhu kita sama" kata Wonwoo dengan mata sendu. Mingyu hanya diam mendapat perlakuan dari Wonwoo, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan kosong.

Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan ditangannya, seperti ada listrik mengalir diantara jemarinya dan jari jari besar Mingyu. Pengalaman cinta palsu Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu pun dimulai.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama sama diam, tidak berbicara seakan waktu berhenti. Wonwoo mulai menutup mata sambil menaruh tangan Mingyu di pipinya. Mingyu tersentak merasa kan dingin dari pipi Wonwoo "Sudah cukup kan?! Awas kau besok! Aku mau pulang"baru pertama kali Mingyu menunjukkan sifat aslinya dan itu di depan Wonwoo.

.

.

 **Blammm!**

Pintu kelas tertutup sangat keras, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih duduk dilantai sambil memegang tangannya sendiri. Wonwoo masih merasakan hangat walaupun tangannya sudah tidak memegang tangan Mingyu. Dia masih merasakan juga betapa besarnya tangan Mingyu dibandingkan dengan tangannya.

Wonwoo kemudian menulis novel di handphonenya seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat Mingyu memegang tangannya.

'Tangannya besar kehangatannya mengalir pada daerah yang disentuh. Saat jari jari kami bertautan, aku merasa salju yang sinar matahari musim semi hingga suhu tubuh kami melebur. Tangan ke tangan. Memang tindakan yang biasa namun kehangatannya mengalir dari telapak tangan hingga kedalam hatiku yang terdalam' itulah yang Wonwoo tulis untuk novelnya setelah mengalami hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, turun ke bawah nak. Makan malam sudah tersedia" Teriak wanita paruh baya yaitu Jeon Hyosung.

"Arraseo Eomma" Ujar Wonwoo tak kalah berisik dengan Eommanya.

Wonwoo beserta Ibu dan adiknya makan malam sambil bercengkrama. Jika kalian bertanya dimana ayah Wonwo? Dia sedang bertugas diluar negeri dan kembali setahun sekali. Setelah makan malam, Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan diri dikasur tercinta. Dia berbaring sambil memikirkan misi selanjutnya untuk novelnya dengan wajah terpejam. Jisoo sehabis makan malam pasti menyempatkan diri kerumah Wonwoo hanya sekedar mengingatkan PR, karena Jisoo sangat tau betul Wonwoo pelupa akut.

Jisoo masuk kamar Wonwoo tanpa suara memperhatikan wajah cantik Wonwoo yang terpejam. Hanya Jisoo yang mengetahui sifat manis Jeon Wonwoo, hanya Jisoo yang menjadi tempat sandaran Wonwoo,hanya Jisoo yang mengetahui apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan, hanya Jisoo yang tahu kelemahan Wonwoo sampai saat ini, hanya Jisoo yang memahami Wonwoo lebih dari siapapun teman Wonwoo(untuk saat ini). Bisa dibilang, memiliki sepenuh hatinya Wonwoo adalah Obsesi bagi Jisoo. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan Jisoo pada Wonwoo sangatlah besar.

Jisoo duduk dipinggir kasur Wonwoo dan menyingkirkan rambut rambut kecil yang menghalangi matanya melihat ukiran paling indah yang tuhan perlihatkan padanya. "hei, putri Jeon. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Shim seonsaeng?" tanya Jisoo sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa risih dimanja oleh Jisoo padahal dia tidak manja. "Hmm, tugas yang mana hong?"jawab Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya. "Tugas tentang logaritma"Jawab Jisoo menghentikan elusan kepala para rambut Wonwoo. "OMO... AKU LUPA MENGERJAKANNYA HONG, DAN PELAJARANNYA BESOK JAM PERTAMA. BAGAIMANA INI HONG?"Wonwoo bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo. "tenang Wonwoo, aku akan membantumu. Jika terlalu larut aku akan izin menginap disini" Jawab Jisoo santai. "Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil buku matematika dan alat tulisnya.

Wonwoo mengerjakan tugasnya hingga ia tertidur saat Jisoo menerangkan soal terakhir. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo sendu, mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo lalu mengecup mata dan pipi Wonwoo. "Good Night, putri es" Jisoo tidur di sofa yang berada di kamar Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

-TBC/DELETE?-

NEXT MISSION "KENCAN DENGANKU"

"Mingyu? Kau kah itu?" "Jeonghan sangat manis ya?" "Dia pengacau" "Seandainya kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu Wonwoo"

.

.cehuns2

Ini ff chaptered ya?  
Itu yang nyatain cinta kenapa sana bukan tzuyu aja?  
Trus itu krystal nyempil dikit apa maksudnya? : _yap berchapter nih, ceritanya kan tzuyu udah nyatain duluan nah terakhir tinggal sana sama wonwoo. kalo krystal itu cuma cameo tukang gosip hehe_

DevilPrince

Di buat ff wkwk... Kan manganya belum selesai ini sebenernya. Ini ff yaoi dengan GS? Main pairnya meanie atau gimana? Kalo bisa lebih diperjelas biar ngga bingung. XX me itu rate T yang nyerempet M genrenya haha Ditunggu deh lanjutannya, karna aku suka sama manganya jadi penasaran kalo di buat ff kayak gimana nantinya. Ah yang putri es itu harusnya elsa bukan ana .-. Tulisan negri itu harusnya negeri kalo ngga salah. Coba cek di KBBI, setau aku sih gitu .-. Kalo ngga salah sepupunya itu kan poninya panjang dan agak nerd .-. ini ada perubahan alur juga kah? Saran aja sih kalo remake dari manga atau anime atau film sebaiknya di kasih tau pas di awal" biar yang baca ngerti. Kalo yang udah tau anime atau manga atau film yang di remake jadi ff kemungkinan bakal bingung, menurut aku sih gitu .-. : _hehe iya nih. iya aku pairnya Meanie sama Jiwon tapi kemarin waktu aku post pertama emang gak dijelasin kelupaan akunya. oh yang masalah putri es ana? aku lupa jadinya salah deh tapi udah aku perbaiki kok :) maaf aku banyak typo huhu :( udah kok aku jelasin disini hehe, tolong dikoreki lagi yah kalo salah :) makasih_

madejasmine80

lanjutt dong kk ! : Sudah nih hehe

sehunsky

aq krg suka gs sih, tp langsung minat pas liat ada jiwon couple walaupun bukan main pair keknya , lanjut thor : _Sudah aku lanjut nih :)_

Guest

WIHIIIIII SUKAAAAAAAA penasaran sama kelanjutannyaaa ditunggu ~~~ : Sudah dilanjut yahh :)

Terima Kasih yang sudah review :) maaf kalau ada kekurangan kata atau nggak nge feel :( Dimohon kritikannya *BOW*


	3. ATTENTION

HALOOOOOOO APA KABAR? MAAF AKU BELUM UPDATE LAGI :( ADA KENDALA SEKOLAH AKU... AKU KAN MAU MASUK UNIVERSITAS, TAPI MALAH DITOLAK 3 KALI SAMA PTN FAVORITE KAN SESEG :( INSYAALLAH AKU TERUSIN FF INI PERTENGAHAN BULAN JULI KARNA UDAH SELESAI UJIAN MANDIRINYA. JANGAN BOSEN YAH NUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEKIAN CUAP CUAP DARI SAYA... MINALAIDIN WAL FAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN ^^ SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI


	4. telolet

**MAAF BANGET YANG TUNGGU FF STOLE MY HEART... AKU GAK BAKAL TERUSIN FFNYA T.T**

 **KARENA SESUATU HEHEHE**

 **NANTI AKU BAKAL GANTI DENGAN FF YANG LEBIH GEMESIN LAGI JUGA ALAY/? TUNGGU YAAAAAA**


End file.
